


Party Night

by ChocolateStarfish



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Face-Fucking, Filming, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, vaginal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/pseuds/ChocolateStarfish
Summary: Veronica forgets the Nr.1 Party Rule: never let your drink out of your sight. Betty is too naive to efficiently watch her drink for her and a group of strangers take advantage.





	Party Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeenWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeenWolf/gifts).



> This fic was a lot of fun to write and I hope it fits your id, KeenWolf!
> 
> This was betaed by plutonianshores. Thanks!

Veronica danced. The rhythmic thump thump of the music flowed through her body. It made her feel alive and part of the crowd and allowed her to forget her worries for just a bit. Her sparkly skirt flittered around her thighs with every swing of her hips and every graceful step. Her strapless black top clung tight to her body and was more than worth the 249 dollars she’d paid for it back before the Lodge fortune and most of her possessions had vanished like dreams and fairy gold. She danced with Betty and Josie and even Cheryl. Cheryl needed to be distracted and cheered up, and if there was one thing Veronica Lodge could do well, it was to breathe a bit of life into an otherwise morose party. She had her own worries, but not everything could be solved. Sometimes a break was necessary before something broke, so she felt justified to dance away the night just once. This club wasn’t as flashy as any she’d frequented back home in NYC but it wasn’t too shabby either. Besides her and her friends there was quite a crowd already and more people joined all the time. 

Veronica loved to dance, but after a while she got too hot. When Betty pulled off the dance floor to rest for a bit she followed quite easily. “I’m getting us some drinks,” Veronica yelled over the music. Betty seemed quite breathless so she just nodded and stayed in the somewhat quieter corner. 

Veronica skirted around the dance floor and made her way to the bar. She ordered one of the fruity pink drinks Betty liked and got something a bit spicier for herself. With the drinks in her hands she made her way back to where she’d left her friends. She had to dodge grabby guys three times, but luckily she had a lot of experience with rude male behaviour and knew how to evade guys who tried to dance with her or touch her body. She had grown up as a rich NYC girl and had partied since her boobs first started to grow, so she knew exactly how to handle each and every type of pushy guy. Compared to some of the trashier clubs she’d sometimes slummed in, these Riverdale clubs were positively tame, and Veronica was certain that nothing she couldn’t handle would ever pop up here. She sipped her drink and talked to Betty for a while—as much as she could talk with the loud music anyway. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Cheryl hit a guy with her purse, so Veronica plunked her drink down on the table next to Betty and made her way over to Cheryl. She pushed through the crowd and ignored more than one set of hands on her because right now she needed to be fast before Cheryl got into actual trouble. She pulled Cheryl away from the red-haired guy she’d hit with her purse and took her back over to Betty. A bit of a rest would do Cheryl good. While Cheryl huffed at the rudeness of random guys, Veronica picked her drink back up. She took the green straw between her lips and sucked the spicy cold mix down. 

“I want to dance!” she yelled over at Betty. Betty nodded and then shook her head with a nod at Cheryl. Veronica smiled and went back onto the dance floor. If Betty wanted to rest, that was fine with her. Besides, Betty had hoped for a chance to talk to Cheryl about Polly, so this might prove to be a good opportunity. 

The room was warmer than before but Veronica didn’t care. She danced and danced, mostly alone but occasionally with various guys who came up to her and tried to press close. She was used to the attention and usually slipped away easily but the longer the night went on the faster the music seemed to become and the more sluggish she felt. Her brain felt as if it was wrapped in cobwebs and her mind as if it was made from cotton candy, sweet and sticky enough to make her thoughts cling and linger longer than they should. Veronica felt a bit dizzy, so she moved to the back of the club. There were some couches there so perhaps she could sit down for a moment and recover her breath until her head cleared. By the time she reached the back, the lights swam before her eyes and the music sounded faded. She blinked and shook her head. This wasn’t normal. This wasn’t right. She recognized this feeling. She’d been drugged before. She should find Betty or another of her friends. Find someone to take her home and keep her safe before…

Hands grabbed her and dragged her towards the door that led to the VIP rooms in the back. Veronica shook her head and tried to speak up but her mouth wouldn’t obey her and her tongue refused to move. Her feet moved on their own as she stumbled along in the strong grip of one of the pushy men who’d tried to grope her before. _No,_ she tried to say, but no words came out. Her thoughts felt so slow and sluggish that before she could even think to struggle she was already through the door and away from the view of the crowd. Back here the music was very muted, and a moment later she was pushed into a brightly coloured VIP room. The bright colour distracted her drugged, dizzy brain, and before Veronica even knew what was happening, her top was already pulled down and her tits were out for all the world to see. The flash of a phone camera made her blink. She tried to raise her hand to hide her tits or her face. She wasn’t even sure which she wanted to hide more as several more flashes hurt her eyes, but in any case her arms wouldn’t obey her. All she could do was stay on her feet and sway. 

Hands on her boobs and hands on her ass. Hands all over her body and even in her hair. Veronica only noticed that some guy kissed her when his tongue slipped into her mouth and curled against her tongue. She tried to shove him away in disgust and her hand actually moved for once, but she couldn’t do more than push weakly against his chest. Rough hands kneaded her breasts and pinched her nipples until she felt sore and helpless. She’d been drugged before, but she’d had friends look out for her and escaped unharmed almost every time. She’d been raped once before, but it had only been one man and it had been over quickly. Her brain was too full of cobwebs to think clearly, but this didn’t look like it would be done quickly. She didn’t know how many guys there were. She couldn’t even count how many hands touched her body but she knew there were more than a few. Her skirt got pushed up and she tried to scream. Veronica tried to call for help before anything worse happened but nothing more than a strangled squeak came out of her throat because her tongue was as weightless and disconnected as her arms. 

A hand slipped into her panties and between her legs. _NO!_ Veronica screamed in her thoughts as rough fingers fondled the folds of her pussy, but she couldn’t scream and the man who groped her wouldn’t have cared if she’d refused out loud either. Two fingers thrust into her, but she couldn’t scream and couldn’t fight. The burn of two thick fingers in her tight dry cunt cleared the mental fog just enough for her to bite the next guy who kissed her. He yelped and stepped back, blood dripping from his lip. 

“You bitch!” he snarled, and slapped her across the face. 

The slap stung enough to draw tears to her eyes, but Veronica didn’t have time to cry. Her panties were yanked down and her legs pulled apart so that she was exposed to the whole room and all the men in there. A phone was held between her legs to film her pussy. She managed to raise her arm and shove at one of the guys who held her, but there were too many hands on her for that to do anything but make them laugh. Even if she hadn’t been drugged half out of her mind she wouldn’t have been able to get away. Even if she’d been able to struggle more she would have been just as helpless against these men who groped her ass and her tits and fingered her pussy. A second phone was held close to her face to film her tears and Veronica glared as much as she could. It was unlikely to help, but if this video ever made it to a court of law she didn’t want her rapists to be able to claim that she’d smiled and that that meant she’d agreed and had a good time. She didn’t want this and she wouldn’t give them anything. Everything they got they would have to take by force. 

She was shoved down onto her knees and nearly tipped over onto her side because her balance was completely off from whatever drug had been mixed into her drink, but several hands steadied her. A cock slapped against her cheek and revulsion swept through her. Even with her mind all syrupy and slow she knew she didn’t want a bunch of random cocks in her, but she had no choice in the matter. With a rough grip on her hair a man pulled her head back until her mouth opened, and as soon as her mouth was open, the first cock was shoved in. Veronica gagged and tried to bite or shove the man away, but her body didn’t obey her and her arms wouldn’t even rise. The first rapist thrust his hips and fucked her mouth while the others leered and filmed. There were still hands on her breasts and on her ass and the occasional flash of a camera, but all of that felt very distant. Even the tears that dripped from her eyes almost felt as if they were somebody else’s. 

Veronica had no concept of the passage of time, so when a load of come hit her tongue she wasn’t sure if that was fast or slow or if it even mattered. The next cock was shoved into her mouth right away and her hands were put to use as well. Her fingers were curled around two cocks, and the men used her hands to get off while her mouth got fucked rough and fast. Her nipples got pinched over and over too until they were sore and hard. At some point the guys got tired of her mouth so one of them picked her up and carried her over to one of the colourful couches. Veronica found herself flat on her back on a couch as a big guy kneeled between her legs and leered down at her. He pushed two fingers into her pussy and Veronica tried to cry out. Her mouth would not obey, so nothing more but a whimper escaped. That seemed to be enough for him because he hitched her legs up over his elbows and thrust into her brutally hard. The shock of the sudden penetration drew an involuntary cry from Veronica. The sound of her distress excited the men and several of them fought over who would have her next even before the guy who raped her tight cunt was done with her. Every brutal thrust shook her whole body and even in her drugged state Veronica cried at the roughness. She liked sex, but not like this.

With a grunt, the first guy came, and another immediately took his place. He pushed her legs apart and shoved his hard cock into her come-smeared vagina. Another guy knelt down next to her head and forced her head around to face him. He shoved his cock into Veronica’s mouth and every time the man between her legs thrust his hips she was shoved forward onto the cock in her mouth. Her arm finally moved and she left a scratch on the rapist’s leg, but that didn’t slow him down at all. Veronica received a load of come across the face but she was too gone to feel the full humiliation of it. Though with all the picture the guys were taking, it was likely she’d see it later and feel all the embarrassment the drug currently muted. 

One man straddled her chest and pushed his cock between her full breasts. He squeezed her tits with his hands and thrust his hips. The violent tit-fuck made Veronica cry again, because it reminded her of the last time she’d been raped. The memories swam up and blew away a bit more of the mental fog so she squeezed her eyes shut just in time to avoid semen to the eye. Her face was covered in come and several fat drops clung to her eyelashes and even eyebrows. The next guy rolled her over and entered her from behind. Her face was pushed down into the couch cushions and Veronica gasped for breath. She couldn’t get any air and she couldn’t move enough to fight or struggle, so all she could do was endure as her cunt was raped brutally hard and her cries were stifled by the couch. Come dripped down her thighs. It felt icky and warm and Veronica realized that she must have missed a big chunk of time in her drug-addled brain fog. Not that she particularly wanted to remember every second of rape, but the loss of time still worried her.

Her skirt that had been pushed up around her hips got pulled down and discarded. Her top was thrown on the floor as well and she was pulled up onto her feet. Naked and covered in come, she was displayed like a prize, and the cameras flashed. A shadow fell on her and she shivered. This guy was big. Bigger than any of the others. He lifted her up easily and pushed her against the wall. Veronica actually screamed when his giant cock penetrated her already stretched pussy. The line between pain and pleasure had grown steadily thinner and the opposite sensations of cool wall against her back and hot flesh against her front only confused her body more. The giant was strong enough to hold her up against the wall with one hand and he used the opportunity to grope her tits then lowered his hand down between her legs. He flicked his thumb over her clit and Veronica shuddered. Each rough touch against her clit hurt, but it didn’t hurt nearly as much as her abused cunt did, and her drug-addled brain couldn’t tell the difference between pleasure and pain at all. 

Veronica cried tears of humiliation and shame as her body shuddered. Her cunt squeezed tight around the giant cock that raped her as she came and came. There were hoots and laughter as the men realized that she’d orgasmed. The giant grunted and Veronica realized that he’d held back until how. He thrust into her hard and rammed her against the wall hard enough to tear a cry from her throat. His big cock raped her cunt until Veronica cried and shook, and he simply wouldn’t stop. He never slowed down until Veronica thought she couldn’t take another moment, but then he finally pumped her full of his come. He set her down and she sobbed but the next men were there already. One pulled her up onto her feet and held her wrists as he thrust into her sore pussy from behind. Another grabbed her hair and bent her over. Only the grip on her wrists kept her upright as she was fucked brutally hard from behind. The man in front yanked her head down far enough to thrust his cock into her mouth. Every time the guy who raped her pussy thrust, it drove her onto the cock in her mouth, and every time the guy who raped her face pushed forward it drove her back onto the cock in her pussy. 

Other guys filmed Veronica’s rape and even more touched themselves and waited eagerly for their turn. As soon as one guy came, another took his place and she didn’t get even a moment of peace or a second to recover. After another dozen rapes she was pulled up and shoved around until she sat in a man’s lap. He sucked on her tits while she cried, but he completely ignored her sobs. He kneaded her full breasts and sucked on her perky tits for as long as he wanted, then made her sit on his cock. With large hands he moved her hips up and down and forced her to ride his dick while other men filmed. Finally after what seemed like hours, the last man was down. A last load of come splashed onto Veronica’s tear-stained face and then she was alone. Unable to move and covered in semen inside and out, she was raped and bruised but alive. It took another hour for Betty to find her but she finally did. Veronica cried in Betty’s arms while the come of many men dripped out of her abused cunt. This party night had not gone as she’d expected. Not at all.


End file.
